My Identities
by The Bad Touch Trio Girl
Summary: Romano Is hurt in so many aspects that he reverted to Cross-Dressing to get comfort. If only they knew his He had more than one Identity. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

My identities

**A/N: WRITERS BLOCK SUCKS! It took me so long to think of this, I must have wrote about TEN different stories to get to this. So I'm sorry if this story sucks.**

**Anyway sorry about my rant but it is so irritating. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or It would be full of fluff and Romano would be mine *Hugs Romano***

* * *

><p>If someone asked me about Cross-Dressing, I would tell them to Fuck off who is that Perverted.<p>

But in actuality I do, do it.

My name Is Romano and I'm a Cross-Dresser.

* * *

><p>I keep this little thing a secret from others even my Fratello; it is just something that others would judge me tremendously by from my normal facade.<p>

It started when I had to go undercover for the mafia as a girl. When they told me I refused to but they 'Persuaded' me somehow.

When I first had it on I thought I look ridiculous but once men started fawning over me I felt loved; so I decided to do it more often.

In the present time I'm in town, In a clothes shop, searching for new dresses; I'm currently wearing a short skirt (light green) a Pink tube top and Hot pink high heels. My hair is flowing down to the bottom of my back all curly and the curl at the top of my head in it's natural place (I wear a wig at meetings and at my Fratellos house).

"Excuse me Ms?" A clerk asks behind me; I turn round "Would you like some help?".

I send a sweet smile to her "No thank you but thanks anyway".

"Alright just ask if you need help!" She said walking away.

I continued looking through the dresses and come across a dark blue maxi "This would go great with a pair of sunglasses and flip flops!" I said enthusiastically.

I go to the shoe section in search of light blue flip flops. Once I got those items I pilled out my sunglasses and went to the changing rooms were my friend Alisha sat. She learned along time ago I was a Cross-Dresser "Hurry up slow coach I'm hungry!" She shouts.

"Ok! Ok!" I laughed. I step into the changing rooms and change. OncCPI done that I stepped out "So how do I look?" I ask.

"That suits you Lovina!" She says not looking at me "Now why don't we go buy it and then get something to eat" She licked her lips in anticipation.

"Fine! Fine! I'm going! I'm going!" I went back into the changing rooms and changed.

TIME SKIP~

We went to the checkouts where Marcy (my other friend) was behind the counter "Hi Lovina" she said waving.

I giggled "Hi Marcy, How long have you got till you finish work?".

"I'm just finishing, Thank god" She sighed.

"Well me and Alisha were going to get Ice cream do you want to come? I'm paying?" I said.

Her eyes shined 'Free' was her favourite word "Yeah I'll come just give me two minutes." We scanned the clothing and payed and proceeded to wait for Marcy.

10 minutes later, she decided to show up "Sorry I took so long. Canada was talking to me".

"Canada? As in the personification?" I asked.

"Yeah and guess what? We're going on a date tonight!" She jumped up and down.

"Well done Marcy I was wondering how long it was going to take that spineless jellyfish to ask you out" Alisha said.

"HEY! He's not a spineless jellyfish!" She retorted.

"Well then that makes you the spineless jellyfish" me and Alisha laughed while walking away.

"Hey guys! That's not funny!" She shouted racing after us.

TIME SKIP~

We reached the famous Italian Ice Cream Parlour and sat down at a booth nearest the window (I like to watch people pass by) "What would you like?" A waitress asked us.

"Three chocolate Sundays please" I said.

The waitress wrote it down "5 minutes please!" And she walked away.

"So Lovina have you told Italy yet?" Alisha said.

"No I haven't" I sighed.

"Why are you so scared?" Marcy said

"Why wouldn't I be Scared Marcy?!" I asked "What if they won't accept me; not even Prussia" I sniffled.

"Aw don't think like that," Alisha said "I'm sure they would accept you; even Prussia" she said putting her hand on mine.

"I'm not sure," I said looking out the window "Why would they accept me?" I was watching the people pass by when I spotted Italy, Germany and Spain across the street. I started panicking "Guys I need to leave. NOW!".

"Why? What's wrong?" Marcy said.

"Italy, Germany and Prussia are headed this way!" The others started panicking too.

We jumped out our seats. And were about to rush out the front door when Italy, Germany and Prussia stepped inside "Ve~ Doitsu It's Marcy and Alisha!" Italy exclaimed.

"Hi Italy" Alisha said. All three of us knew we weren't getting out of this.

"Fräuleins who is zis Awesome red-head" I blushed.

"This is Lovina our friend" Alisha said.

"Should ve take a seat" Germany asked. We nodded and scurried off to our previous seats "So how long have you three known each other" Germany asked.

"Since we were younger, we used to play tea party's and everything. Hey Lovina do you remember-" Alisha continued talking for the rest of the time keeping my identity safe.

TIME SKIP~

We walked outside the Ice cream Parlour laughing "...And then she fell out the tree ripping her skirt in the process!".

"C'mon guys it's not funny" I whined.

"Yes it is Lovina!" Marcy laughed.

I pouted "I hate you guys" I mumbled.

"No you don't!" Marcy said hugging me, making me lose oxygen.

"Aw don't vorry fräulein I've had worse" Prussia laughed

"Vell Ve need to get going!" Germany said walking away from us.

"Ciao! Marcy, Alisha and Lovina!" Italy ran after Germany.

"GOODBYE FRÄULEINS" he shouted "and goodbye Lovina" he whispered into my ear and kissed me on the cheek.

"AWWWWW!" My friends said. I looked at my watch 3:00pm I needed to get home before my Fratello does. "I need to get home guys, I don't have time to put up with your nonsense." I waved walking away "See you later!".

"Bye Lovina!" They replied. I continued walking home guys flirting with me every which way even ones with girlfriends.

TIME SKIP~

I returned home with gifts from random men and the clothes from earlier today. I opened my front door and put down my bags "Ahh it's so much fun being a girl" I said.

I turned round to see Germany "Lovino? Your a Cross-Dresser?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: HAHAHAHAHA! Cliff hanger! That was chapter 1! And chapter 2 is a click away! SO WHY ARE YOU READING THIS CLICK THE BUTTON!**

**-Signed**

**The Bad Touch Trio Girl Hehehehehe~**


	2. Chapter 2

My Identities

**A/N: CHAPTER 2 YAY! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia if I did it would be full of fluff and Romano would be mine *Hugs Romano***

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

_Previously:_

_I returned home with gifts from random men and the clothes from earlier today. I opened my front door and put down my bags "Ahh it's so much fun being a girl" I said._

_I turned round to see Germany "Lovino? Your a Cross-Dresser?" _

_Present:_

I paled; how could I answer him "I always knew something was wrong with you" Germany spat "A Tranny of course; Your More disgusting than I thought." he laughed "A disgusting freak that's what you are. I can't wait to see your brothers reaction and then I can take him away from you and you can't do anything about it!" He cackled like a old witch.

I stared at him in horror "YOU BASTARD!".

"Indeed I am" Germany smirked.

"Ve~ Germany who are you talking t- Oh hi Lovina!" Italy said.

"Italy that is Romano" Germany said. Giving me a smirk. Invisible to Italy.

Italy's eyes sprung open from shock "R-ROMANO!" He shouted.

I clenched my eyes shut and tried curling myself into a ball "Vhat ze hell is vith ze shouting Its NOT AWESOME!" My eyes sprung open. No not my crush!

"Vell Prussia Lovina is here or Really Lovino" I heared his gasp.

I didn't know what to do so I did the best thing I could do. Kick them out "GET OUT!" I shouted.

I rushed behind the three and started pushing them out the door "Fratello what's wr-".

"GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!" I tried getting them out the door.

"ROMANO!" I flinched and stopped trying to make them leave "VHAT ZE HELL IS HAPPENING?!" Prussia shouted.

I just looked down my bangs covering my eyes "Romano are you alright?" Italy asked.

I ignored him "I'm sorry" I mumbled before I ran out the door.

"ROMANO!" Prussia shouted.

But I just kept running "I need to get to Marcy's" I said.

A 'SHUT A-YOUR FACE' TIME SKIP~

I knocked on the door wildly "MARCY!" I shouted.

There was a series of thumps. And she flung the door open "What is it I'm trying to-" I flung myself at her and hugged her tight and sobbed "They found out didn't they?" She asked, I nodded my head "I'll call Canada and cancel our date".

"No Marcy you can't do that! You've been waiting months for this da-".

"Romano honey, when one of my friends needs help I'll do anything for them" she smiled.

I scrubbed my eyes "Thanks Marcy." She called Canada and Explained what happened and then phoned Alisha to come over.

There was a knock on the door, 5 minutes later. Marcy opened the door looked left and right grabbed her wrist and pulled her inside "The cost is clear Romano" I walked out from behind a couch.

"So what was so urgent?" Asked Alisha dumbfounded and confused on what just happened.

"They found out Romano is a Tranny" I heard Marcy say that word.

"Don't ever call me that!" I shouted.

"Woah! What crawled up your ass and died?" Marcy replied.

"Germany called me a Tranny" I said.

"So..." Marcy Wanted more added to the story.

I sighed "I'll start from the beginning..." We went to the living room and sat on the couch "Well I walked into the house...".

By the end of it I was in tears "...I then ran out with Prussia screaming for me to come back".

My friends looked at me in horror "That BASTARD!" Marcy said.

"I'm going to go kick his Ass!" Alisha said jumping from her seat.

"Don't." My friends looked at me confused "It's probably too late, Poland will probably be round my house a lot from now on" I laughed weakly at my own joke.

They realised it was probably true "What about you crash here for a while and you'll go back to talk to them".

I looked at her with a pleading look "But Marc-"

"No! you are talking to them wether I force you or not." She cracked her knuckles "And Me and Alisha will take care if Germany" the two simultaneously cackled.

"You guys are the best in the world! You know that right?!" I jumped off the couch and into there arms.

"Yeah, Yeah we know." Alisha said rolling her eyes "Now how about A Rom/Com and Ice Cream?".

I nodded my head "OFF TO THE KITCHEN!" Marcy shouted like America.

ONE WEEK LATER~

I woke up with a sore neck; I groaned "What happened?" All the memories from last week rushed into my head "Oh so that's what happened" I frowned.

"Morning" Marcy said stretching.

There was a grumble from Alisha but she sat up unwillingly "Morning" we all knew she wasn't a morning person.

"Romano, You know you're talking to them today right?" Marcy said sternly.

"Yeah I know; but can I at least borrow some clothing?" Look I may be a guy but I don't wear the same thing twice.

"Yeah sure; Alisha you Comin' ?" There was a protesting grumble but no answer "Alright suit yourself."

We went up stairs; into her walk in closet I looked round in awe. This, was going to take a long time.

I finally found a outfit that would suffice A purple tube top, A lighter violet flowing skirt that went to my ankles and a pair of wedges.

We walked downstairs to see Alisha sitting there all happy "You Awake then?" I asked.

She looked round and nodded "Yea Oh Marcy those Pancakes were yummy!" She said rubbing her belly and licking her lips.

"Hey they were mine!" She shouted. Alisha ignored her and continued watching the TV; she sighed "Anyway lets get you home and talk to them".

I swallowed the lump in my throat "Y-Yeah" I smiled nervously.

"Don't worry you'll be fine, Alisha you coming?".

Alisha turned the TV off and jumped off the couch "COMING! LETS GO KICK SOME GERMAN ASS!" She ran out the door with us following.

AWESOME TIME SKIP~

The whole walk to the house was filled with reassurance and me trying to run. We reached the front door and I lifted my hand to knock it shaking violently. I quickly brought my hand back down and hid behind my friends "I-I C-Can't D-Do it!" I squeaked, ashamed at myself for being weak.

"Fine I'll do it" Marcy said.

She knocked on the door three times when Italy opened it. He opened the door looking sad. When he spotted me his face brightened up "FRATELLO!" He flung himself at me my eyes widening in surprise "IWASSOWORRIEDFORYOUITHOUGHTYOUHADLEFTTHECOUNTRYANDIWOULDNEVERSEEYOUAGAIN!" I stood there silent shocked at his answer.

He let me go and smiled "Ve~ and I don't mind you like this, you look pretty!" It was my turn to cling to him and start sobbing. "Ve~Don't cry Romano" he said rubbing my back.

"I'm sorry Fratello" I sobbed.

"It's alright Romano" He said. I stood back and wiped my eyes "Now why don't we go inside and get some pasta." I nodded my head and walked inside with my friends.

We walked to the living room where Prussia and Germany sat "Italy who vas at the door?" Prussia asked. His face was covered with tear stains while Germany sat there stoic as normal.

"Hi" I said.

Prussia snapped his head up and ran over "ROMANO!" He glomped me "I'MSORRYFORHURTINGYOUIDIDN'TMEANTOBEANGRY!".

I blushed hard "It's alright" I mumbled.

"Hey Lovina May we?" Alisha asked.

"Go ahead" I nodded.

The others looked confused "Oh Germany~" Alisha and Marcy said at the same time "We need to have a little word with you" they grabbed his collar and dragged him outside "We'll be in the Garden if you need us!" Alisha shouted.

"Vhat are zey doing?" Prussia asked standing up.

"Beating the crap out of the potato eating bastard" I said standing up and looking at the direction my friends were previously.

"Ve~Why are they doing that?" Italy asked with worry.

"He deserves it after he called me a disgusting freak and was going to take you away" I mumbled.

The aura around Italy started getting dark like Russia's "He did now did he?".

He started walking to the direction of the garden "I've got to see this!" I said rushing outside.

"Vhat is he going to do to Vest?" Prussia asked rushing after me.

Italy walked in the middle of Alisha and Marcy and grabbed there arms and pushed them away "What did you say to my Fratello Germany?" He said picking him off the ground with his fist "A disgusting freak is he?!" He slammed a fist into his face. Germany spitting blood in return.

"Well let me tell you something, If you ever come near us again I'll kill you" He gave this creepy smile sending shivers down Germany's spine. He then proceeded to fling Germany far away from Italy "Bye Bye Doitsu!".

He spun round to see our shocked faces "WHAT?! Just cause I don't-a show my mafia side doesn't mean it isn't there!" He said walking towards us.

I shook my head and walked away from them "And where do you think your going?" Alisha and Marcy said grabbing my arms "Your going inside to talk to them" Marcy said dragging me inside followed by Italy and Prussia.

They flung me on the couch "Ve~Romano when did this start?" Italy asked reverting to his cute self.

I blushed '_This is damn embarrassing!'_ "Well it started Century's ago when the mafia wanted me to dress up as a girl to assassinate another drug lord. I refused at first but after guys started fawning over me I done it more often; I felt loved instead of that rejected grandchild and henchman pain that I was used to" I breathed after my long winded explanation.

"Ve~Romano I never knew you felt that way" Italy hugged me "I'm sorry."

"You would have never known Italy; I don't show my feelings unless I'm in this form" I said pointing out what I'm wearing.

Prussia then sat beside me with Italy on my Left "Vell then tell us how you feel" Prussia said "Ve care about you" he then pecked me on the lips.

Somehow that broke the river of overflowing emotions inside me. Tears started cascading down my face I stood up and promptly tried to run away from everyone; but Prussia caught hold of my wrist and pulled me onto his lap "Don't run avay, it von't solve the problem" I put my face into his chest and wailed "Shhhh Calm down" He said soothingly.

After about an hour of crying and bubbling about this and that I had calm down. I still lay my head on Prussia's chest eyes red from crying "I'm sorry Prussia" I mumbled.

"It's fine fräulein" he said rubbing circles into my back "You really shouldn't keep all zat emotion in."

"I know..." I breathed.

"Ve~Romano?" Italy said. I hmmed "You don't-a hate me, do you?" Italy's voice came with worry.

I jumped onto my frattelo hugging "No I don't! Please don't think that the last time someone did I lost him" my eyes watered from the thought "Damn Spain!" I shouted.

"Look it's not your fault that bastard was cheating on you" Alisha patted me on the back.

"Fräulein Vhat about I take you to the meeting tomorrow like zis?" Prussia asked.

I fell onto the floor in shock "W-What?!" I asked a ludicrously "Are you serious?!"

"Ja I am! Vhy vouldn't I want to show off my new Awesome fräulein?" Prussia asked.

"Like hell I'm going there like this! they won't accept me!" I shouted.

"Well does it matter Vhat zay think?" He replied.

"I-I-I-I" I let my head fall "No it doesn't."

"Exactly" Prussia said "plus I'll kill whoever judges you bad."

"Ve~ Me too!" Italy said the dark aura returning.

"Us too" Marcy said.

I smiled happy that people cared for me "Thanks guys."

"No problem Lovina" Alisha said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Romano is so OOC! But what you gonna do. I hope you enjoyed this chapter so just scroll down click the next button and continue. I SAID CONTINUE YOU POTATO EATING BASTARDS!**


	3. Chapter 3

My identities

**A/N: This has got to be the most I've written EVER! I'm surprised I have wrote this much.**

**Anyway I hope you have been enjoying the story so far so here is chapter 3. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Hetalia. If I did it would be full of fluff and Romano would be mine *Hugs Romano* **

* * *

><p>I'm now standing in front of the meeting room doors. In white skinny jeans a purple turtle neck and a pair of red converse. The decision I make to go through the doors or not changes my life forever.<p>

I've decided to cower behind a corner glaring at the Prussian, Italian and my two friends "I'm not going in" I say. I refuse to let them see me like this.

"Lovina you are going in wether you like it or not" Marcy said.

I shook my head violently "Frattelo please?"

I continued to shake my head. I then felt the ground come out from under my feet; I squeaked and saw Prussia flung me over his shoulder "Put me down!" I said pounding his back.

"Nein unless you vant to valk in yourself" I considered my options. Walking in was better than getting carried. I nodded my head "Alright then."

He pulled me off his shoulder and put me back on the floor.

I looked at the doors in front of me and gulped _'Good luck' _I said to myself. I pushed open the doors "-And that's how we'll fix global warming" It was America at the stand talking about his stupid ideas.

I creep in silently trying to be unnoticed. But failed when Prussia started shouting about how awesome he was and about me. They all turned to face me "Hi" I whispered.

All hell broke loose trying to fight over me; I blushed but Prussia came over wrapping a arm around me "NICE TRY BUT ZIS FRÄULEIN IS MINE!" Prussia said kissing my cheek. My blush became brighter.

I noticed Germany and Spain glaring at me I looked down trying to not notice the disapproving glares. Prussia noticed and returned the glares making Spain look away and Germany come over. I tried hiding behind Prussia but he pulled me closer to his side "Bruder Vhy are you vith zis thing?" He hissed proding my chest.

I whimpered and closed my eyes "Vhat do you mean 'Zis thing'?" he said tightening his grip "Just cause you screwed up doesn't mean I can't have Vhat I vant."

"You either make it leave or I tell everyone and hurt your image as vell" Germany said.

I knew what he meant by it so I tried to pull out his grasp but failed "Do your vorset Bruder" he replied.

Germany grinned "I vill."

He walked over to America and whispered my identity into his ear making him freeze in the spot "Romano?"

The rest of the nations froze and look at me. They looked shocked; I stood there scared for what they were going to say "That is disgusting" "Creep" "Wierdo" all these insults were thrown at me.

My blood started to boil "Y-YEA! SO W-WHAT IF I'M A CROSS-DRESSER?! IT DOESN'T MATTER DOES IT?!" I shouted my nerves getting to me.

"Romano..." Prussia said.

"WHAT IF I LIKE TO BE A GIRL?! IT'S HARDER TO BE A GUY ANYWAY! I LIVED THROUGH SO MUCH PAIN AS A GUY" I started swaying back and forth my vision blurry "DO YOU KNOW HOW IT FEELS TO BE STABBED IN THE BACK BY FRIENDS, REJECTED BY OTHERS, BEATIN TO A PULP, RAPED AND TORTURED?! I LIVED THROUGH EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THOSE PAINS AND EVERY TIME I TOLD SOMEONE THEY TOLD ME 'TO TAKE IT LIKE A MAN' OR 'TO BUCK UP'!"

They looked down in shame "I WAS IN THAT MUCH PAIN I RESORTED TO CUTTING MYSELF!" I lifted my sleeves up and pulled off fake sleeves on my arms showing old and fresh cuts "I'M A CROSS-DRESSER BECAUSE GIRLS ARE TREATED BETTER, THERE NOT TOLD TO TAKE IT LIKE A MAN THERE GIVIN' COMFORT AND WHEN THERE RAPED OR TORTURED THERE SAVED OR GIVIN' HELP. SO YOU CAN ALL FUCK YOURSELVES AND GO DIE IN A HOLE" and with that last sentence I pulled a knife out my pocket and sleep my wrists "See you in hell..." I whispered falling to the ground and blacking out.

TIME SKIP~

_'Huh where am I?'_ I could hear people talking and some crying._ 'Shouldn't I be dead?' _I opened my eyes and I looked around me to see all the nations; I saw Italy crying blaming himself for my wounds, I refuse to let him blame himself. I reached over and grabbed his hand "Italy..." I whispered voice raspy.

All the nations looked towards me while Italy clung onto me tightly as I sat up "It's alright Italy I'm here" I rubbed his back.

"I'm sorry, I wish I could take the pain so you wouldn't have to." He said.

I pushed him far enough for me to look into his eyes "Don't say that my life has been terrible and I'm the eldest I'm suppose to take the pain so you don't have too" I coughed falling back onto the bed?

"The point is you shouldn't have been in pain anyway" England said.

"Yea well too late" I said "You know I don't understand why you didn't just let me die?" I sat up looking at there horrified faces "Hey grandpa Rome hated me, Spain tried to trade me with my Frattelo, you all hate me and Well I hate myself in general, it would better if I was dead."

I then felt a stinging sensation on my cheek and I heard someone screaming at me. But I couldn't hear them properly I was remembering a memory, one I tried to keep buried...

_I sat in a dark room no light whatsoever. I've been in there for a week no food and bearly anything to drink. There was a creek to the left the door shining some light "Ha! Look at the little coward" I looked up at the man who had a big grin on his face "You look so nice, pity I have to hurt you" He smiled creepily._

_He pulled out a knife "Now tell me where your brother is?" he said putting the cold metal against my skin._

_"Never!" I spat out._

_He sliced my skin making me cry out "Once again where is he?" He ran a finger over my cheek._

_I bit it causing him to flinch back "Go to hell!" I shouted._

_He slapped me across the face causing a few tears to trickle "I didn't want to hurt you but oh well" he pulled out a drill and placed it at my arm..._

"I'LL NEVER TELL YOU WHERE MY FRATTELO IS YOU CREEPY BASTARD! PLEASE PUT THE DRILL DOWN!" My words were cut off with my screaming.

I was snapped back into reality with someone shaking my shoulders "FRATTELO! FRATTELO!" It was my brother.

I lunged at him bringing him down hugging him "I will never let him have you!"

"Frattelo are you alright?" He asked.

I looked up and saw where I was. I sat back blushing hard "I'm sorry, bad memory" I said.

"Ve could tell" Prussia replied bluntly "Vhy vas zis man wanting your Bruder?"

I shook my head "He wanted to take over Italy and he was going to kill my Frattelo by doing so" I whimpered.

"Then why didn't he Ki-" Marcy started.

"Why didn't he kill me? Because I'm not really south Italy" There was a gasp between the crowds.

"Then who are you?" Turkey asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you" I replied.

"Try us" England said.

"I'm Atlantis" There was more gasping "After my country sank I should have died but in stead I didn't Rome found me and took me in and I became your brother" I smiled from the memories "Rome replaced everyone's memories. You know how I looked when I was younger?" They nodded their heads "I was never that small I'm 11,008 years old I've seen more than others. I can prove this though"

I stood up looking at them "Here let me show you" I walked to Spain "Close your eyes" he complied "What was past may be regained, turn the memories all unchanged." I tapped his head with two fingers.

His eyes sprang open "HOLY SHIT!" He shouted shaky.

I smiled "Sorry I lied to you."

I walked over to Italy and crouched in front of him "Italy I'm sorry I never told you the truth but I would like to share my past with you, May I?" Italy looked at me and nodded. He closed his eyes "Round and Round in a merry-go-round, see my memories and hear the sound" I held his hands and closed my eyes.

He was silent for a couple of minutes when he open his eyes and hugged me tightly "Thank you" he whispered "For taking care of me when Grandpa Rome wasn't there brother."

I smiled remembering the memory "Your welcome Brother" I snuggled closer. I then felt tingling in my hands and saw my hands disappearing; I let go and looked at him in the eyes "It's time for me to go Italy" I showed him my hands.

"NO! YOU CAN'T LEAVE NOT YET!" He wailed clinging into me.

I smiled "I need to" I pulled away and turned to Prussia "Just so you know I always loved you" I kissed his lips and moved to Spain "Thanks for taking care of me" I hugged him which he returned. I then turned to Alisha and Marcy "You were the best friends I ever had" they were crying and bubbling.

I then turned back to Italy and kissed his head, my bottom half of my body gone "Know that I always love you" he sat there sobbing.

I smiled at everyone "Hey Germany, you promise you'll take care of Italy?" He nodded "Well then do so or I come back to haunt your ass!" I laughed weakly.

"But Italy doesn't like me" Germany said.

"I'm telling you he does I've read his diaries" Italy went scarlet as I laughed.

Now all that was left was my head, a single tear rolled down my cheek "It's been a nice life in some ways but don't ever doubt yourselves like I did." I smiled once more "And Italy go behind my wardrobe and type in 0317" and with that the whole world went black.

**Extended ending**

I sat above them watching what happens next to my Brother; sitting next to me was Rome, Germania, Ancient Greece, Ancient Egypt and a older Holy Roman Empire "You done well Romano" Rome patted my back.

"Yea but I miss him already" I smile sadly.

"Yea but you can keep an eye on him" I laughed "Whats so funny?" He asked.

"I don't need to keep an eye on him when he can visit me" Rome looked at me confused "Just watch." He nodded and looked down at Italy and the others.

**Back on Earth**

Italy sat there sobbing while the others grieved "WHY DID HE HAVE TO LEAVE NOW?! I WISH HE COULD STAY LONGER!" He wailed as Alisha and Marcy tried to calm down Italy.

"Ja we all do but we have to move on" Prussia said sadly.

"Hey senõr what was the number? 0317?" Spain asked.

"Yea why?" Italy said calming down.

"I'm wondering what's behind that wardrobe" Italy's curiosity seem to get to him and he stood up.

"You guys coming along?" He asked everyone. They nodded and followed Italy.

**In Romano's room**

America pushed the wardrobe out the way to reveal a huge metal door and a keypad. America typed in the code "INCORRECT FINGER RECOGNITION" a voice said.

America then got zapped with a electric shock and collapsed to the floor. Everyone laughed at the superheroes misfortune "Vhy didn't that work?" Germany asked.

In stead of an answer Italy walked up to the pad stepping over America and re typed the code in "CODE ACCEPTED" The door opened showing a room in the process.

Everyone gaped at the sight it was artefacts from all over the world. There was Spartan armour, Greek togas, Victorian clothing everything; but the thing that caught their eye was the huge door at the end with a note taped to the door with 'ITALY' scrawled on the front of it.

Italy grabbed the letter and read it aloud...

_Dear Italy_

_If your reading this I'm dead from natural causes or someone killed me._

_As you know when your dead your dead. But that is not the case and if you want to know what I'm talking about type 0360 into the pad and open the door._

_Bring Greece, Egypt, Germany, Prussia and France along with you. Don't worry everything will make sense in time._

_-Signed_

_Your brother and caretaker_

_Atlantis_

Italy was confused at the others mention "Do you think I should?" Italy asked turning round. The others were unsure but nodded their heads "Here I go."

Italy typed in the number "CODE RECOGNISED WELCOME ITALY" the door opened and...

**Back in the sky**

I turned round and a door appeared. The others looked round realising what I had done; they looked at me with tears in there eyes.

All of them steeped through the door and when they caught sight of us they ran straight for us. They were all crying with tears of happiness happy to be reunited.

Germania had head locked his two sons while they laughed. Egypt and Greece were hugging each of there moms in happiness. France was hugging the stuffing out of the older Holy Roman Empire.

And Italy came rushing to me and Rome crying "You scared me you bastard!" Italy laughed hugging me.

"Watch your language now" We both laughed at the comment.

We were suddenly tackled from behind by Rome "You don't know how much I missed you guys" he said hugging us.

"I missed you two Grandpa Rome" Italy replied hugging back.

"Romano?" I looked over at Germania and the others "How did you manage to make a door to our world to theirs?"

I smiled "Well When my country sank and I was staying with Italy and Rome I thought what would happen to me and how I wouldn't see Italy again. So I became a apprentice to every great scientist there ever was and pieced everything together to make the door."

The other nations ran to me and hugged me "Thank you!" They shouted.

"You know there's more" I said. They looked at me confused "You can actually leave here and stay back on earth, You never need to return here."

There eyes light up with excitement and they hugged me tighter "Thank you!" They screamed once more.

"Don't need to thank me" I said.

They let me go and started heading towards the door "Shall we?" I said linking my arms with there's.

"We shall" they said.

We stepped back into the real world and Alisha, Marcy and Spain tackled me to the ground "YOU BITCH YOU SCARED US!" Marcy screamed.

"I'm sorry but I had to scare you for you to find the door" I said hugging them.

"Don't EVER do that again!" Alisha said.

"I won't! I won't! Just get off me!" I said gasping for air.

They jump off me helping me up when I was in gulfed in a hug from Prussia "You scared me too you know that right" He whispered into my ear "I think I deserve something to make me feel better."

I blushed scarlet but nodded "Okay then" I kissed his lips "Love you"

"I love you too Fräulein"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ANNNNNND DONE! What a ending I was crying when I killed him, how could I?! But anyway who would have thought Romano was Atlantis? I didn't till now. So...**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! OR FACE THE WRATH OF RUSSIA! ^J^ KLOLKLOLKLOL**


End file.
